1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate generally to mechanical springs, tubes, and other structures utilizing a multi-canted design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coil springs are used in a variety of mechanical applications to lift, pull, spin, compress, seal, store energy, balance, connect, lock, dampen and so forth. The characteristics and uses of compression, extension, and torsion springs have typically been altered by changing the spring's material, coil geometry, wire size, number of coils and varying the spring's attributes and dimensional ratios. For example, previous single or single-varying canted coils designs have been developed to allow for force-deflection characteristics perpendicular to the length of the coil and/or coil axis. In other instances, single-canted garter-type coils have been designed for axial-loaded applications.
A general discussion of these types of canted-coil and canted garter-type springs and spring design is set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,468,527; 4,655,462; 4,826,144; 4,830,344; 4,876,781; 4,893,795; 4,907,788; 4,915,366; 4,917,302; 4,961,253; 4,974,821; 4,964,204; 5,160,122; 5,108,078; 5,139,243; 5,139,276; 5,203,849; 5,239,737; 5,503,375; 5,542,682; 5,615,870; 5,709,371; 5,791,638; 7,055,812; and 7,274,964. All these patents are to be incorporated herein by their specific reference thereto for the purpose of disclosing heretofore coil spring design and manufacture.
However, even with the advancement of load deflection designs and in particular perpendicular load deflection, there is a still a need for improving a coil design to reduce wear against contact surfaces, and to reduce sliding and rotation, which often results in rubbing or scrubbing damage to a contact surface. Additionally, a design is sought that has the ability to form tighter seals/contacts around contoured surfaces and moving contact surface applications when a spring coil is being used as a pre-loader. It is further desired that a coil design has the ability to remain upright without end supports, while having the advantages of load deflection provided by previous canted-coil designs, and an interlocking coil design that could be used to create lightweight structures.
The present embodiments of this application address these and other advantages sought for in a spring coil design and manufacture.